


Think of all the stories

by iamvali



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamvali/pseuds/iamvali
Summary: Da novembre a giugno, l'evoluzione della relazione tra Alex e Sam raccontata lungo un arco di otto mesi.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> Lo so, ho un’altra storia in corso. Ma ho visto Alex offrire un leccalecca a Sam e ho dovuto scrivere di loro.  
> Alcune indicazioni: vagamente fluff (fluffy??) e ironico e parzialmente AU - nel senso che Reign non esiste e mi sono presa altre licenze poetiche, perché non ho guardato tutti gli episodi, non sono così brava a scrivere di bambini e soprattutto non mi piace far soffrire i miei personaggi. Enjoy.
> 
> [Alex Danvers/Samantha Arias - o, come mi piace chiamare questa coppia nella solitudine della mia testa - Sex. Con SuperCorp di sottofondo.]

* * *

* * *

  
   
  
(novembre)  
   
  
  
“Ruby è stata bravissima. Ha cantato così bene.. Ha davvero una bella voce.”  
   
  
Alex non può fare a meno di riempire il silenzio. Lena e Kara stanno parlando a due genitori in un angolo della sala, e Ruby sta salutando due suoi amici a pochi metri dal palco. Lei e Sam sono rimaste vicino ai loro posti, in piedi, e ora che Sam ha finito di salutare i genitori di alcuni compagni di Ruby, Alex ha sentito il bisogno di evitare che il silenzio tra di loro si allungasse. La conosce appena, non sa di che cosa parlare, e ha terribili doti sociali in ogni caso, quindi si è aggrappata a uno dei pochi argomenti che è certa possa sostenere una conversazione di qualche minuto (Kara e Lena arriveranno prima o poi, no?).  
   
  
Sam le sorride, appoggiandosi a una sedia con nonchalance. “Sono felice di sentirtelo dire. Vuol dire che quei centinaia di dollari spesi in lezioni di canto sono serviti a qualcosa..”  
   
  
“Auch, così tanto?”  
   
  
È seriamente sorpresa. Insomma, Sam non le pare avere problemi economici, ma è pur sempre una madre single - il suo stipendio tira avanti la famiglia. Anche se, ora che ci riflette, questa è una delle migliori scuole di National City e la retta deve essere piuttosto elevata.  
   
  
“Oh sì, credimi. Qualche anno fa, quando eravamo a Metropolis, Ruby era amica con una ragazza - Denise, si chiamava. E Denise andava a lezioni di canto. Quindi, ovviamente, anche Ruby voleva andare a lezioni di canto insieme a lei. Ho provato in tutti i modi a farle cambiare idea..”  
   
  
“Fammi indovinare, non ha funzionato.” Alex glielo legge negli occhi che non ha funzionato.  
   
  
“Ovviamente. Dopo un mese di pianti disperati, ho chiamato la madre di questa Denise per chiederle il nome della scuola di canto e sai cosa ho scoperto?”  
   
  
“Non so perché, ma ho paura di quello che mi stai per dire..”  
   
  
“E fai bene. È saltato fuori che Denise aveva un istruttore privato, un vocal coach, lo chiamava così. E lo pagava 100$ l’ora.”  
   
  
“Oh porca miseria.” Alex è sconvolta. 100$? Come – pff, assurdo.  
   
  
“Non sto scherzando.” Chiarisce subito Sam. “Quella sera ho preso da parte Ruby e le ho detto di scegliere tra quelle lezioni e la pizza del martedì e venerdì sera. Per mia fortuna ha scelto la pizza!”  
   
  
“Sono sconvolta.” E lo è davvero. “Non avevo idea che costassero così tanto. Per tua fortuna Ruby ha delle ottime priorità!”  
   
  
“Oh sì.. Ringrazio il cielo di avere una figlia ossessionata con la pizza.. Comunque due settimane più tardi l’ho iscritta a delle lezioni di canto gruppo, 15$ l’ora una volta a settimana. La cosa è andata avanti per mesi, le piaceva veramente tanto. Per mia fortuna avevo chiuso un bell’affare pochi mesi prima..”  
   
  
“Beh, sarai felice di sapere che quei 15$ l’ora hanno dato il loro frutto!”  
   
  
“Glielo dirò. Anzi, forse potresti dirglielo tu stessa.. Ti andrebbe una cioccolata calda, quando Ruby ha finito di salutare tutti? Lena mi ha detto che dovrebbe essere libera, e penso anche tua sorella..”  
   
  
Alex annuisce, ripensando alla conversazione avuta con Kara poco prima, a Maggie che a quest’ora sarà tornata dal lavoro - a quel macigno che si porta sulle spalle che ora si è fatto un po’ più leggero. Sam le sta simpatica, e si trova a suo agio con Ruby - e accettare di trascorrere ancora qualche ora con loro non le sembra una cattiva idea.  
   
  
“Certo, volentieri. Mi-mi farebbe molto piacere. A tal proposito, forse mi conviene andare a salvare mia sorella da quella coppia laggiù, lei e Lena ci stanno parlando da qualche minuto e dal loro sguardo non mi sembra che stiano avendo una conversazione così piacevole..”  
   
  
“Ho incontrato l’uomo all’ultimo incontro genitori-insegnanti.” Le dice Sam in un bisbiglio cospiratorio. “E credimi, penso che le probabilità che lui non si stia lamentando del crescente numero di alieni in città siano molto, molto basse.”  
   
  
“Meglio intervenire prima che mia sorella tiri fuori le parole grosse allora!”  
   
  
È già a un paio di metri di distanza da Sam quando questa le risponde.  
   
  
“Agente Danvers alla riscossa!”  
   
   
  
   
“Mamma mi ha detto che la canzone ti è piaciuta!”  
   
  
Ruby le si siede accanto, e Alex scivola lungo la panchina per farle spazio. Sam e Lena si sono alzate poco prima, e ora stanno litigando per decidere chi delle due pagherà il conto. A quanto pare sanno essere entrambe molto insistenti e determinate, ma Alex è pronta a scommettere che Lena uscirà vittoriosa. Il sorrisetto sul volto di Kara la spinge a credere che sua sorella concordi con lei.  
   
  
“Oh sì! Sei stata davvero brava. Hai cantato molto bene, complimenti. E sei stata davvero coraggiosa, lì sul palco davanti a tutti..”  
   
  
“Grazie..  Ero un po’ agitata all’inizio ma poi quando sono salita e tutti hanno fanno silenzio, bum - ho preso un bel respiro e sono andata! Sono contenta che siate venute anche voi. Mamma non era sicura..”  
   
  
“Sì, sì. Non appena ci ha parlato dello spettacolo abbiamo subito capito che non saremmo potute mancare. E devo dire che ne è valsa la pena eh. A quando il prossimo?”  
   
  
Alex è contenta che Ruby stia sorridendo così tanto, che non si senta in difficoltà a parlare con lei nonostante si conoscano appena.  
   
  
“Oh, non lo so bene... Penso che ne organizzeranno un altro alla fine di scuola, ma non so se andrò..”  
   
  
“Oh, che mai?” Alex non può fare a meno di chiederle. Le pare strano che Ruby sia così indecisa, soprattutto visto l’entusiasmo che ha dimostrato fino ad adesso. Che non si trovi bene con qualcuno dei bambini che hanno preso parte allo spettacolo? O con alcuni degli insegnanti che l’hanno organizzato?  
   
  
“Stavo pensando di iscrivermi a calcio.. La scuola ha due squadre e tutti i sabato pomeriggio organizzano delle partite e due miei compagni di classe ci vanno e mi piacerebbe provare..”  
   
  
“Questa sì che è un’ottima idea!” La incoraggia Alex. “Sai, ti dirò un segreto, anche io quando avevo la tua età giocavo a calcio..”  
   
  
“Davvero?”  
   
  
Ruby si sporge verso di lei, quasi non credesse a quello che le ha appena detto. Ha gli occhi che brillano. Alex sorride, e i suoi occhi incrociano quelli di Kara, che sta annuendo dall’altra parte del tavolo, ricordando molto probabilmente tutte le scarpe da calcio che Eliza ha ancora in uno degli armadi del garage.  
   
  
“Davvero! La mia squadra era parecchio forte..”  
   
  
  
  
Mezz’ora più tardi, quando Kara ha posato Lena a casa sua (Alex non vuole nemmeno pensarci. Ha visto il portiere all’ingresso e ha alzato lo sguardo verso l’ultimo piano del palazzo e ha chiesto con un filo di voce, “Tu vivi qua?” e Lena le ha sorriso prima di scendere dall’auto e dare un bacio sulla guancia a Kara. “Vive qua?” ha ripetuto. Kara l’ha guadata e le ha risposto “Non me ne parlare”) e si è parcheggiata sotto il suo appartamento, Alex guarda fuori dal finestrino e con un filo di voce mormora, “Ruby è fantastica.”  
   
  
Kara cerca il suo sguardo, prima di risponderle. “Lo è.”  
   
  
“E Sam è simpatica. Sono contenta che Lena te l’abbia presentata.”  
   
  
“Lo sono anche io. Mi trovo bene con lei.”  
   
  
Alex non può fare altro che distogliere nuovamente lo sguardo. Si concentra sulla radio, spenta. Traccia con le dita i contorni dei pulsanti, fingendo di studiarli, di memorizzarli. Kara non la spinge a parlare, e Alex impiega qualche decina di secondo prima di trovare le forze.  
   
  
“Devo parlare a Maggie, non è vero?”  
   
  
“Sì, credo che tu debba farlo.”  
   
  
“Già. Lo immaginavo.”  
   
  
Kara allarga le braccia e la stringe a sé. È un abbraccio scomodo, entrambe sporte in avanti sopra la leva del cambio. I secondi passano, ma Alex rimane immobile.  
   
  
Più tardi, quando sta salendo le scale del condominio diretta nel suo appartamento, riflette che sua sorella l’ha abbracciata più a lungo del solito quella sera. Alex pensa che è in quegli abbracci che lei trova tutta la sua forza.  
   
  
   
<<   
   
  
   
(dicembre)  
   
  
  
   
Alex impiega qualche secondo prima di rendersi conto che Sam è accanto a lei. A sua discolpa, si sono limitate a salutarsi di sfuggita quando lei e Ruby sono arrivate alla festa, e Alex ha trascorso l’ultima mezz’ora in compagnia di Ruby (quella bambina ha così tante domande! Ed è così intelligente per la sua età), mentre Sam si è intrattenuta dall’altra parte della sala con Lena e Kara.  
   
  
Si è appena alzata dal divano, dopo aver risposto alle ultime curiosità di Ruby, e sta fissando un punto indefinito in quella porzione di cielo sopra National City che è visibile dalla finestra della sala dell’appartamento di sua sorella. Non è un’area molto grande, e Alex capisce perché Kara ha sempre gli occhi che luccicano quando le parla delle sere che trascorre a casa di Lena, sedute sul divano che Lena ha spostato sul balcone del suo appartamento all’ultimo piano, l’intera National City distesa di fronte a lei.  
   
  
È immersa in se stessa, persa nella sua stessa mente, e quando una mano si posa sul suo braccio e una voce la chiama, Alex si volta di soprassalto, una mano pronta a muoversi verso la cintura, verso un’arma che stasera non ha addosso. (Deve rilassarsi. Deve ricordarsi che non è solo un’agente, che non è al lavoro ora.)  
   
  
“Oh, scusa. Non volevo spaventarti.” È Sam. Di fronte a lei, la mano ancora sul suo braccio.  
  
   
Alex si sforza di sorridere, di scrollarsi di dosso la sua reazione e di minimizzare l’accaduto - ma non è mai stata molto brava in questo genere di cose.  
   
  
“No, no. Non mi hai spaventata. Ero un po’ -”  
   
  
“Persa?”  
   
  
“Persa, sì. Stavo guardando fuori e mi ero come incantata.”  
   
  
“Succede.” Commenta Sam, e ritrae la mano. Sembra indecisa sul da farsi, nota Alex, come se non sapesse come continuare e che cosa dirle ora che ha incominciato la conversazione. Alex stessa non è mai stata molto brava a portare avanti le conversazioni, ma si concentra per un attimo prima di buttarsi sul primo argomento che le viene in mente.  
   
  
“Sono contenta che tu e Ruby siate venute. Mi ha fatto piacere parlarle, era da un po’ che non la vedevo.”  
   
  
Sam le sorride, voltandosi a guardare Ruby, ancora seduta sul divano, intenta a parlare animatamente con Winn. Alex non può fare a meno di notare la mano di Sam rilassare la presa attorno al bicchiere di liquore, e il suo sorriso farsi più raggiante.  
   
  
“Questa è la prima festa di Natale che trascorriamo in compagnia, lo sai? Tutti gli anni passati, siamo sempre state soltanto io e lei, a mangiare schifezze e a preparare biscotti per Babbo Natale.. Quando.. Qualche anno fa ha scoperto che Babbo Natale non esiste, ma abbiamo continuato a fare i biscotti la sera e a cercare di mangiarli tutti il giorno dopo..”  
   
  
Sam lo dice ridendo, ma ha gli occhi che lacrimano, e Alex finge di non vedere quando si asciuga gli occhi con una mano.  
   
  
“Siamo state soltanto io e lei per così tanto tempo.. Ed eravamo contente, tutte e due, credimi. E pensavo che fosse abbastanza, che io fossi abbastanza, per lei. Che stessi facendo tutto quello che le serviva per essere contenta, per stare bene..”  
   
  
“Ed è così.” La interrompe Alex, perché ha un brutto presentimento sulla direzione che questa conversazione sta prendendo. Il tono di voce di Sam, così pacato e convinto, e le sue parole - è un discorso troppo simile ad un’autoincriminazione, e Alex non può sopportarlo. Non conosce Ruby e Sam così bene da poter parlare con piena cognizione di causa - ma sa quello che basta per sapere che Sam si sta incolpando per qualcosa senza alcuna ragione. “È così,” le ripete guardandola negli occhi. “Hai fatto tutto quello che potevi. Hai cresciuto una bambina da sola, senza nessun appoggio, senza nessun supporto. L’hai nutrita, le hai dato una casa, le hai dato un’educazione e le hai permesso di seguire i suoi sogni anche quando questo ti costava dei sacrifici.. Le hai dato tutto l’amore che avevi, e continui a farlo, e lei lo sa.. Quando parla di te, le si illuminano gli occhi.. Tu sei il suo eroe, più di me, più di Supergirl, più di chiunque. Sei la sua roccia e -”  
   
  
“Ti prego, non continuare.”  
   
  
Alex alza lo sguardo, e - oh, Sam sta piangendo.  
  
   
“Sam, mi spiace.. Scusa se ho detto qualcosa di inappropriato, io -”  
   
  
“No, no! No, affatto.” Sam si interrompe, e si asciuga le lacrime con la manica del vestito con un’eleganza che Alex le invidia. “Quello che hai detto è stato.. Cavolo, avevo bisogno di sentirlo, credimi.”  
   
  
“È un brutto periodo?” Non può fare a meno di chiederglielo.  
   
  
“No, non proprio. È solo che, non so, con il mio nuovo lavoro, e la nuova scuola di Ruby e i suoi impegni, è stato difficile trovare un equilibrio.” Le risponde Sam. “E quello che abbiamo trovato non è perfetto, e non è stabile - e più spesso di quanto mi piaccia ammettere non riusciamo a trascorrere molto tempo insieme e mi sembra di tradire le sue aspettative, capisci? Di non essere una buona madre, di non essere abbastanza per lei. E vederla con voi.. Con te, mio dio, vederla con te.. È così contenta e solare e mi ha fatto riflettere, tutto qui. E a quanto pare pure io sono sentimentale sotto Natale e così mi sono trasformata in un fiume in piena e ho riversato tutto su di te! Che cret- ho monopolizzato la conversazione con i miei problemi, scusami, davvero.. Che imbarazzo..”  
   
  
E Sam lo dice in quel suo modo di dire le cose, così espressivo e trasparente - abbassa lo sguardo e si porta una mano alla fronte quasi come per nascondersi, e fa un passo indietro ripiegandosi su se stessa e mordicchiandosi le unghie.  
  
   
Alex agisce d’istinto.  
   
  
Fa un passo avanti, riaccorciando le distanze. Le posa una mano sulla spalla, stringendo una o due volte per attirare la sua attenzione. E quando Sam alza gli occhi, Alex le sposta un ciuffo di capelli dagli occhi e incrocia il suo sguardo. Sam la fissa mortificata, ma Alex le sorride con convinzione. Vorrebbe dirle un milione di cose, e un milione di frasi si presentano alla sua mente, pronte per prendere forma sulle sue labbra. Alla fine, forse perché non è mai stata brava ad intrattenere una conversazione, forse perché ha le mani sudate nonostante sia inverno, Alex decide che la cosa migliore è essere se stessa.  
  
   
“Ho nascosto una bottiglia di Baileys in camera di Kara una settimana fa. Che ne dici, andiamo a prenderla e ci facciamo due sorsi mentre tu elabori questa storia assurda secondo cui tu non saresti una buona madre? Non so se posso sopravvivere a una simile sciocchezza senza almeno un bicchiere di alcool..”  
   
  
E Sam abbassa la testa, ma questa volta con un sorriso. E quando Alex si incammina verso la camera di Kara, Sam la segue.  
   
  
  
  
(Ruby le raggiunge una ventina di minuti dopo. Si siede accanto a loro sul letto di Kara, e Sam la stringe a sé con il sorriso più grande che Alex le abbia mai visto sul volto.)  
   
  
(Alex le osserva e non può fare a meno di pensare _Ho fatto bene. Fa male, ma ho fatto la scelta giusta_.)  
   
  
(Alla fine della serata, dopo i saluti e i ringraziamenti, Alex accompagna Sam e Ruby alla porta, e Sam la abbraccia prima di andare via. “Grazie per stasera,” le mormora all’orecchio prima di voltarsi ed incamminarsi con Ruby lungo il corridoio. Alex le saluta con un gesto della mano, di nuovo improvvisamente sudata nonostante il freddo.)  
   
    
   
<<   
   
  
  
(gennaio)  
   
   
  
  
“Ooh, Lena! Guarda qua! Questo è il genere di scarpe che uno indossa quando va a vedere una partita di calcio. Sneakers, o stivali, o Converse - non Louboutin con tacco 12!”  
   
  
“Queste sono Manolo Blahnik. E hanno un tacco 9.”  
   
  
“Spero che qualcuno te le abbia regalate, perché hanno anche una macchia di fango bella grossa sulla punta.”  
   
  
Alex scoppia a ridere di fronte a Lena, osservandola mentre fissa le scarpe con uno sguardo inorridito, borbottando sottovoce qualcosa che alle sue orecchie suona molto simile a un “Odio gli sport all’aperto. Odio gli sport. Odio l’aperto.” Alex non può fare altro che ridere più forte.  
   
  
“Vedo che vi siete messe comode. Avete trovato un buon posto,” commenta indicando le sedie che Sam e Lena hanno piazzato a una decina di metri di distanza dal campo, proprio in corrispondenza della linea di metà campo. Attorno al campo ci sono almeno una cinquantina di persone, genitori, parenti, o semplici amici dei ragazzi che giocano, quasi tutti equipaggiati con sedie o coperte.  
   
  
“Siamo arrivate con un’ora di anticipo, abbiamo avuto tutto il tempo di cercare su Google il posto migliore da cui guardare una partita di calcio, escludere i risultati che prevedono uno stadio e testare le risposte con un esperimento diretto.”  
   
  
La risposta di Lena è un tantino troppo precisa per essere una battuta. E infatti, spinta probabilmente dal suo sguardo dubbioso, Sam non tarda a precisare.  
   
  
“Vorrei poterti dire che sta scherzando, credimi. Per mia fortuna ora ci sei anche tu a condividere con me il peso della sua presenza e le altissime dosi di sarcasmo che questa implica.”  
   
  
Lena le risponde roteando gli occhi e spostando la sua sedia qualche metro più in là, a poca distanza da un gruppo di genitori. Alex e Sam non possono far altro che riderle in faccia, soprattutto quando i suoi nuovi vicini iniziano a rivolgerle occhiatacce inquisitorie.  
   
  
Dopo qualche minuto di risatine e commenti affezionati su quanto drammatica sia diventata Lena col passare degli anni, tra lei e Sam cala il silenzio. Non è pesante o imbarazzante, ma questa è la prima occasione in cui Alex esce in compagnia di Lena e Sam, senza che Kara sia al suo fianco, e sta sentendo uno strano bisogno di evitare il silenzio e far sorridere Sam (e Lena, ovviamente. Sarebbe strano se volesse far sorridere solo Sam). Quindi decide che il silenzio si è prolungato per troppo tempo, e commenta.  
   
  
“Comunque queste sono Dottor Martens, non sneakers.”  
   
  
Sam la guarda con in volto un guizzo di qualcosa a cui Alex non sa dare un nome, e Alex si sente arrossire fin sulla punta delle orecchie. (Il che è normale. La normale reazione di una persona allo sguardo di un’amica.) Lena è ancora due metri più in là, completamente inutilizzabile come possibile distrazione.  
   
  
“Lo so, le ho riconosciute.. Non sei la prima lesbica che incontro.” Sam glielo dice con un occhiolino, come se fosse un segreto da custodire o una battuta che deve restare tra loro, e Alex sente il rossore intensificarsi e non può far altro che pregare che la sua reazione (la sua _assolutamente normale_ reazione) non sia evidente a Sam come lo è a se stessa.  
  
   
Ma Sam sta frugando nello zaino che si è portata appresso, e quando finalmente alza la testa ha un sorriso soddisfatto in volto e due bottiglie di vetro in mano.  
   
  
“Birra analcolica?” Le chiede porgendole una bottiglia, e Alex controlla la frequenza del suo respiro e accetta.  
   
  
“Ehi! A me non offri niente?” Urla Lena dalla sua posizione, ricevendo le occhiatacce dei genitori accanto a lei, e quando finalmente decide di spostare nuovamente la sua sedia accanto a loro, Alex tira un sospiro di sollievo e si concentra sulle due squadre che stanno entrando in campo.  
E poi Sam si alza in piedi e urla “Vai Ruby” a squarciagola e - sì, anche gettare un’occhiatina al sedere di un’amica è normale.  
   
   
   
  
La squadra di Ruby perde. Ovviamente.  
  
   
“Ma hai giocato veramente bene, quindi non abbatterti!” La consola Alex dopo la partita. (Lena ha dovuto rinunciare al secondo tempo a causa di una chiamata di James, che le chiedeva di passare alla CatCo a risolvere non sa quale problema. “Mi auguro che Kara sia lì in ufficio” ha commentato prima di andarsene, e Alex ha sorriso, felice del fatto che Lena e sua sorella siano così legate l’una all’altra.)  
   
  
Ruby annuisce, ma la delusione per la partita è stampata sul suo volto.  
   
  
“Potevamo segnare di più. Marcus ha avuto almeno due occasioni da goal, e non sono così sicura che ci fosse quel fuorigioco. E quel fallo sul numero 13 dell’altra squadra non mi sembrava proprio un fallo e -”  
   
  
Alex sta già scuotendo la testa divertita quando Sam interviene.  
   
  
“Ma sentila! Vedo che hai già imparato il gergo, eh stellina?”  
   
  
“Mamma!”  
  
   
“Che cosa c’è? Non ti piace che ti chiami stellina?”  
   
  
“Ho undici anni. E un quarto.. È un po’ imbarazzante, pensa se qualcuno ti sentisse!”  
   
  
“Sai una cosa Sam?” Commenta Alex. Ruby la fissa con uno sguardo di supplica, mentre Sam si volta verso di lei incuriosita. “Sto dalla parte di Ruby..” Sam le risponde portandosi le mani al cuore e minando una pugnalata, una, due, tre volte, borbottando “tradimento, tradimento.” Alex sopprime una risata spontanea e mantiene un tono di finta serietà. “Fino a undici anni stellina va bene, ma c’è quel quarto che fa tutta la differenza.”  
  
   
“Quindi niente stellina?” Le chiede Sam. “Come puoi voltarmi le spalle così.. Ti ho addirittura offerto da bere!”  
   
  
“Niente stellina,” conferma Alex, e con la coda dell’occhio vede Ruby esultare, la sconfitta ormai dimenticata. “Dagli undici anni e un quarto in poi, la legge prescrive l’uso di ‘fiorellino’!”  
   
  
L’urlo di gioia di Sam è esagerato e contagioso. Alex non può fare a meno di ridere mentre Sam inizia a canticchiare “Fiorellino, fiorellino mio” e a rispondere alle proteste di Ruby con un “Lo dice la legge fiorellino. Hai sentito quello che ha detto l’agente Danvers.”  
   
   
  
   
Dieci minuti più tardi Sam e Ruby sono in macchina, finestrini tirati giù per salutarla. Ruby è gentile e curiosa come al solito, una domanda dopo l’altra sulla partita e su quel fallo che secondo lei non era da fischiare e su che cosa ne pensa della posizione in cui l’allenatore l’ha fatta giocare.  
   
  
Alex risponde a ogni singola domanda, un sorriso sul volto, finché Sam non interrompe una stringa di domande particolarmente lunga, facendo notare a sua figlia che si sta facendo tardi e che “Non è il caso di approfittarsi della gentilezza di Alex. Potrai farle tutte quelle domande la prossima volta che la vedrai, che ne dici?”  
   
  
“Presto?” Chiede Ruby, e Alex non sa dire se sia rivolto a lei o a Sam. Sam si limita a guardarla per un paio di secondi, come a lasciarle la libertà di decidere a che velocità muoversi, o se muoversi del tutto. Alex gliene è estremamente grata, ma sta viaggiando ai cento all’ora.  
   
  
“Molto presto,” le risponde, e anche in questo caso non sa dire se questa risposta sia rivolta più a Ruby o più a Sam. I finestrini si alzano, ed entrambe hanno un sorriso sul volto - e questo le basta.  
   
  
(“A presto Dottor Martens,” la saluta Sam all’ultimo momento, e Alex è quasi sicura di aver intravisto un occhiolino. È gennaio, ma non ha mai fatto così caldo.)  
   
   
  
  
(Per un mezzo secondo quella sera, mentre è al telefono con Kara, è tentata di descriverle l’accaduto e di chiederle la sua opinione. È pronta a parlare - a chiederle se è normale, se scambiarsi simili battute è un comportamento standard per due persone che stanno diventando amiche, se la sua reazione è quella che un’amica ha in presenza di un’altra amica (perché lei non lo sa. Perché ha più conoscenti e colleghi che amici, perché non ha esperienza, perché vuole disperatamente che sia amicizia perché non è sicura di poter anche solo immaginare che cos’altro potrebbe essere) - quando le viene in mente Lena.  
   
  
 _È a questo che servono gli amici_ \- Lena e Kara se lo ripetono spesso, lo dicono l’una all’altra, ed entrambe hanno gli occhi che brillano, ogni volta. É quel luccichio - lei e Kara sono sorelle, e sacrificherebbe la sua vita per lei, ma è alla ricerca di qualcosa di diverso. E lei e Lena sono amiche, e non hanno problemi a trascorrere del tempo insieme, ma non c’è quell’affinità, quella serenità e quella sicurezza che Kara ha negli occhi quando parla di Lena e della loro amicizia.  
   
  
Quegli occhi che brillano - Alex ci pensa mentre Kara le racconta la sua giornata, e riflette che forse può averli con Sam.)  
   
   
  
  
<<   
   
  
  
(febbraio)  
   
   
  
  
Tre giorno dopo averla tranquillizzata circa i suoi momentanei vuoti di memoria (“Del tipo che non ricordi dove hai messo le chiavi della macchina, o che avevi un appuntamento ad una certa ora? Nella maggior parte dei casi è un problema di stress, ma possiamo comunque fare dei test. E posso darti il numero di alcuni specialisti, o possiamo chiedere a Lena se la L-Corp è convenzionata con qualche studio.”), Sam la invita a casa sua.  
   
  
Alex riceve una chiamata alle 7.15 di mattina, mentre è impegnata in laboratorio con altri due agenti, china su un microscopio da almeno due ore. Odia il turno di notte.  
   
  
“Agente Danvers.” Risponde, perché nella calma del laboratorio non ha pensato di gettare uno sguardo attento al nome comparso sullo schermo del telefono, limitandosi ad agire in automatico e portare il telefono alle orecchie.  
   
  
“Alex?”  
   
  
Alex impiega un paio di secondi prima di riconoscere la voce. Un’occhiata allo schermo illuminato del telefono le conferma i suoi sospetti.  
   
  
“Sam? È tutto a posto? È successo qualcosa?”  
  
   
“No, no. Tutto - mh, tutto bene. E tu?”  
  
   
“Tutto bene anche per me, grazie.”  
  
   
Sam non le risponde, e per un attimo Alex si riempie di incertezza. Deve forse farle qualche domanda, intavolare una conversazione? Non crede che spetti a lei, dato che è stata Sam a chiamarla. Deve forse farle presente che in questo momento Alex sta lavorando, e che tecnicamente le chiamate personali non sono permesse in orario di lavoro? Spera di non dover arrivare a tanto - le disposizioni in materia e i controlli sono diventati molto più blandi ultimamente, e Alex è nel laboratorio, impegnata in un lavoro non urgente con due agenti che conosce. Le dispiacerebbe raffreddare la sua nascente amicizia con Sam per paura della remotissima eventualità di una nota di rimprovero da parte di qualche suo superiore. Ma d’altro canto, il lavoro è lavoro.  
  
   
Per sua fortuna, Sam decide che il silenzio è durato troppo a lungo, e che è giunta l’ora di illuminare Alex circa il reale motivo della sua chiamata, e inizia a parlare liberandola dall’onere di compiere una scelta.  
  
   
“Sp-spero di non averti svegliata. O disturbata. Non sono molto informata su che orari fate voi federali.”  
  
   
Oh, già. Sam è convinta che lavori all’FBI. Per la miseria, odia mentire ai suoi amici.  
  
   
“Orari terribili, e paga minima. Forse dovrei valutare l’opzione di intraprendere un’altra carriera. La L-Corp sta cercando una guardia del corpo?”  
   
  
Dall’altra parte del laboratorio l’agente Mitch le lancia un’occhiata divertita, prima di alzare il braccio e fare il segno di due con la mano. “O due guardie del corpo? Insomma, ho sentito che voi pagate decisamente bene.”  
  
   
“Mmh, e tu saresti disposta ad abbandonare la tua carriera all’FBI sulla base di informazioni di seconda o terza mano, ottenute da chissà quale e quanto affidabile fonte? Devo confessare che mi aspettavo di meglio, agente Danvers. Sono sorpresa, e onestamente anche un po’ delusa.”  
  
   
“Oh, questa è una delle più efficaci ramanzine che mi siano mai state fatte. Ora capisco perché Lena ti paga così profumatamente.”  
   
  
“I tuoi amici nella sezione informatica hanno dato uno sguardo al mio conto in banca?”  
  
   
“No, Kara è stata a casa tua e mi ha parlato della tua piscina e della tua vasca idromassaggio. E ho visto la tua macchina. Non sono una grande fan dello zio sam versione grande fratello.”  
  
   
Sam le risponde ridacchiando e tirando un finto sospiro di sollievo. “Mi sento molto più sicura ora.”  
  
   
“Sono felice di sentirtelo dire.”  
   
  
Sam tace per un attimo, e Alex ne approfitta per guardare l’orologio. 7.22. Cavolo. Non crede di poter rimanere al telefono ancora a lungo. Il suo turno finisce tra poco più di mezz’ora, ma le pare di ricordare che Sam normalmente esca di casa verso le 8.15 per portare Ruby a scuola e andare in centro alla L-Corp per le 9, quindi se Alex le dicesse che al momento non può continuare la conversazione non si potrebbero sentire come minimo fino all’ora di pranzo, impegni di Sam permettendo. Non è una situazione ideale, ma non può fare altrimenti.  
   
  
“Sam, scusa se-”  
   
  
“Potresti vedere con i tuoi occhi.”  
   
  
Cosa?  
   
  
“Ehm, cosa?”  
  
   
“Casa mia, intendo. Hai detto che Kara ti ha parlato di casa mia e - beh, ecco, potresti vederla di persona. Stasera. Se ti va.”  
   
  
Oh. Ooooh. Sam vuole che vada a casa sua. Sam vuole che lei trascorra la serata a casa sua e vuole che veda la piscina e la vasca idromassaggio e il giardino enorme di cui Kara ha parlato per due ore e -  
   
  
“Cioè, se puoi. Se non lavori -”  
   
  
Alex non lavora. Oh, grazie a dio per una volta non lavora.  
  
   
“ - Ho pensato di provare a chiedertelo perché io domani ho la mattina libera e mi farebbe piacere fare due chiacchiere e -”  
  
   
Farebbe piacere anche a lei. Si trova bene con Sam. È divertente e onesta e non la mette a disagio ed è così coraggiosa, con Ruby, con il suo lavoro, con tutte quelle responsabilità che le stanno causando livelli di stress mai visti -  
   
  
“ - Se preferisci posso chiedere anche a Kara e Lena e - e James, perché no.. Anche a loro se vuoi.. Sono sicura che a Ruby farebbe piacere e sicuramente sarebbe molto divertente con loro e - oh Dio, così sembra che io pensi che trascorrere la serata solo con te non sarebbe divertente e non è assolutamente così e.. Ok, ti giuro che so fare meglio di così, ho i nervi saldi e ho un ottimo autocontrollo e -”  
   
E di che cosa sta parlando? Forse è l’ora che Alex apra la bocca.  
   
  
“Mi piacerebbe molto venire a casa tua questa sera.”  
  
   
“Oh. Ok. Ok.” Il sospiro di sollievo di Sam è evidente, e Alex non può fare a meno di ridacchiare divertita. E poi di sentirsi in colpa per aver inconsapevolmente prolungato la sofferenza e l’incertezza di Sam con il suo silenzio. Per sua fortuna i suoi sensi di colpa hanno vita breve, perché la sua attenzione viene richiamata dalla voce di Sam. “Allora, alle 8? Ti va cena?”  
   
  
Questa volta, la sua risposta è immediata. “Cena con la famiglia Arias? Non vedo l’ora!”  
   
  
“Oh.” Un altro sospiro di sollievo. “Bene. Bene. Allora alle 8. Ti invio l’indirizzo, ok?”  
   
  
“Certo.” E poi, perché i suoi colleghi la stanno guardando in modo strano, e forse è giunta l’ora di mettere fine alla chiamata e riprendere il lavoro, aggiunge con un sorriso, “A stasera Sam.”  
  
   
“A stasera Al-agente Danvers.”  
  
   
Alex arrossisce fino alle punte delle orecchie. (Non può farci niente. Essere chiamata agente in un contesto non lavorativo ha questo effetto su di lei - a prescindere da chi stia usando questo titolo.) Mitch e Skorin iniziano a ridacchiarle in faccia, ma Alex li fissa con uno sguardo glaciale.  
  
   
“Devo forse ricordarvi che conosco Supergirl?”  
  
   
Purtroppo la minaccia non ha gli effetti sperati.  
   
   
  
   
La serata con Sam e Ruby eccede le aspettative di Alex. Sam le offre una porzione di lasagne e un dolce alla vaniglia, e Ruby le mostra camera sua e quella stanza che lei chiama il suo studio (“Ci tengo tutti i miei libri. E anche qualche gioco. E il mio tablet. È un vero studio, mamma mi ha aiutata a scegliere la libreria e il colore delle pareti e mi ha anche comprato quel quadro da appendere!”). La piscina è enorme, ma Alex è contenta quando Sam le propone di rimandare la nuotata notturna ad un altro giorno, possibilmente uno in cui la temperatura sia più alta di 20 gradi, e suggerisce un film.  
  
   
Le immagini scorrono sullo schermo del televisore (enorme, anche quello. Alex sta seriamente considerando di cambiare carriera), e Ruby è ormai troppo grande per addormentarsi per la stanchezza durante un film. Alex rimane seduta ad alternare lo sguardo dallo schermo a questa bambina quasi ragazza e a questa madre seduta accanto a lei, sorridente nonostante il peso delle sue preoccupazioni - e il suo cuore si allarga e si allarga e sia allarga.  
   
  
(“So che questo è un momento difficile, ma passerà. Non sei da sola, te lo prometto.” Le dice prima di andare via. E di nuovo Sam sorride, la speranza dipinta in volto. E gli occhi che brillano.)  
  
   
(Due giorni più tardi Sam la chiama per dirle che gli esami sono risultati negativi e che ha preso un appuntamento da uno degli psicologi che Lena le ha consigliato. Alex tira un sospiro di sollievo, e quando Sam la invita a cena per l’indomani, accetta senza indugi.)  
   
  
  
   
<<   
   
  
  
(marzo)  
   
  
  
   
Kara la chiama poco prima di mezzanotte.  
  
   
“Gliel’ho detto!” Le dice con euforia, praticamente urlando, e Alex sospira per il sollievo. “Abbiamo mangiato cena e poi le ho detto che dovevo dirle una cosa importante e gliel’ho detto!”  
   
  
“Come l’ha presa?” Non può fare a meno di chiederle, nonostante la felicità sia evidente nel tono di voce di sua sorella - nonostante lei stessa non abbia dubitato nemmeno per un istante che la reazione di Lena a una simile rivelazione sarebbe stata positiva.  
  
   
“Ha riso. A crepapelle, ha iniziato a ridere e non riusciva più a smettere, ci stavano guardando tutti.. A un certo punto è anche arrivato il nostro cameriere -”  
   
  
“Il vostro cameriere?”  
   
  
“Oh sì, perché quel ristorante è talmente di classe che hanno un solo cameriere per tavolo. I pregi di avere soldi in famiglia, immagino. Dovresti chiedere a Sam di portarti fuori più spesso!”  
   
  
“Ma sentiti..! Comunque, mi stavi raccontando di stasera.. È riuscita a smettere di ridere o è ancora lì, con il suo cameriere personale?”  
  
   
“Na, dopo due minuti buoni ha smesso, per fortuna.. Ero già tutta rossa dall’imbarazzo..” Alex può immaginare la scena, ogni singolo dettaglio, con una precisione tale da rivaleggiare un filmato. Immagina Kara giocherellare con gli occhiali, guardarsi attorno impacciata, cercare di farsi piccola piccola mentre Lena continua a ridere e ad attirare l’attenzione su di loro. Si pente di non aver messo una telecamera nascosta sulla camicia di Kara.  
  
   
“E poi ti ha anche detto qualcosa, o ha solo riso?”  
  
   
“Oh no, dopo aver finito di ridere si è messa a piangere. Per la commozione e la felicità, mi ha detto.. Ma penso che fosse più per l’imbarazzo, continuava a ripetere che doveva accorgersene prima e cose così..”  
  
   
“Beh, una coda e un paio di occhiali non sono proprio i travestimenti più efficienti..”  
  
   
“E intanto funzionano!”  
  
   
Alex la lascia continuare. La ascolta mentre le racconta il resto della serata, mentre le confessa che Lena le ha chiesto di mostrarle la tuta (“L’ha chiamata divisa! Continuava a chiedermi di farle vedere la divisa, e non riuscivo a capire di che cosa parlasse..”), che le ha chiesto di volare (“Mi stringeva così forte.. Sembrava che avesse paura, ma mi ha supplicata di farlo, quindi non potevo dirle di no!”). Quando Kara le dice che forse è l’ora di andare a dormire, che le racconterà di nuovo tutto l’indomani al DEO, Alex trova il coraggio di aprire bocca e di dare voce a un pensiero che si porta dentro da quando Kara le ha detto di voler parlare a Lena di Supergirl.  
  
   
“Forse dovresti parlarne anche a Sam. So che ti chiedo molto, ma sta diventando difficile per me non parlarle di quella parte della mia vita.”  
  
   
“Stavo pensando alla stessa cosa. Domani?”  
   
  
“Domani.”  
   
  
Si addormenta poco dopo.  
   
   
   
  
Due giorni più tardi, Alex viene svegliata da tre messaggi consecutivi.  
  
   
Sono le 23.45, di martedì sera, e mentre si rigira nel letto e allunga il braccio alla ricerca del telefono sul comodino, non può fare a meno di chiedersi chi sia il pazzo che osa disturbare il suo meritato sonno (che si è più che guadagnata, dopo 36 fottutissime ore di servizio attivo al DEO per colpa di un dannatissimo meta-umano che proprio non voleva collaborare). Giura che se è Vasquez la ucci-  
   
  
Non è Vasquez. E decisamente non è un pazzo.  
   
  
 **Sam - 23.44**  
   
 _Tua sorella è supergirl???_  
   
   
 **Sam - 23.44**  
   
 _Oh mio dio forse non dovevo scrivertelo per messaggio. Ho appena fatto una stronzata? Ho appena fatto outing a tua sorella? Ho un telefono super protetto ma con la cia e l’nsa non si sa mai, il rischio che mi stiano spiando il telefono è molto alto e oh mio dio dimmi che non ho commesso un reato federale_  
   
   
 **Sam - 23.45**  
   
 _Oh. Telefono super protetto.. Ahahah. Sto rischiando di finire in prigione e la mia è una risata isterica_  
   
  
  
Alex scoppia a ridere nel silenzio assordante del suo appartamento. E così Kara gliel’ha finalmente detto. Dopo uno sguardo più approfondito al telefono, nota un altro messaggio - di sua sorella questa volta, inviato una mezz’ora prima. Recita _Gliel’ho detto!! È stata stracontenta!!_ , seguito da due emoji di cui Alex ignora il significato, ma che dato il contesto suppone siano positive. In ogni caso, ha altro oltre al significato di quelle emoji a cui pensare. È difficile averne la certezza via sms, ma pare che Sam stia avendo un esaurimento.  
   
   
 **Alex - 23.46**  
   
 _Che io sappia a meno che mia sorella ti abbia fatto firmare un accordo di riservatezza non esistono leggi in materia di protezione dell’identità di un supereroe - e conoscendo mia sorella dubito che te l’abbia fatto firmare. Quindi non rischi la prigione ;)_  
  
  
   
La risposta di Sam è immediata. Alex è stata a casa sua molte volte nell’ultimo mese, troppe per poter tenere il conto, e non può fare a meno di immaginarsela seduta sul divano del salotto, i piedi che pestano sul pavimento per il nervosismo e il telefono stretto in una morsa.  
   
  
 **Sam - 23.46**  
   
 _O grazie a dio. Sei la mia eroina_  
   
  
 **Sam - 23.47**  
   
 _Nel senso di eroe donna. Non in quello di droga_  
   
  
  
I suoi messaggi sono strani, per mancanza di termini più adeguati. Strani in una maniera e per una ragione che Alex non è sicura di comprendere appieno. Forse in salotto, sul tavolino di vetro a fianco del divano, Sam ha posato un bicchiere vuoto di vino. O di Baileys (“È l’unico alcolico che bevo con piacere, oltre al vino e alla birra. Lena mi ha presa in giro per giorni dopo averlo scoperto. Ti prego, non farlo anche tu”). O forse è l’emozione per la rivelazione di Kara. O è l’ora tarda. Qualunque sia la causa, Alex non ha intenzione di lamentarsi di questo nuovo tono - di questo nuovo modo di interagire che Sam sta inaugurando.  
   
  
 **Alex - 23.48**  
   
 _L’avevo immaginato! È molto piacevole essere descritta come un’eroina in un contesto in cui si parla di supergirl_  
   
   
  
 **Sam - 23.49**  
   
 _Che posso dire, tutte e due le sorelle danvers sono eroine a modo loro: Lena e il resto del mondo avrà Kara e il suo mantello svolazzante, mentre io ho te, agente Danvers, e le tue rassicurazioni legali e i tuoi consigli sulla mia salute psicologica.._  
   
  
  
Alex fissa il telefono a bocca aperta. Ok. Un respiro profondo. Questo messaggio - Dio, questo messaggio è tanta roba. Tanta, tanta roba. Sam la considera un eroe, il _suo_ eroe. Questo vuol dire che per Sam lei è _veramente_ un’amica - una persona di cui si può fidare, una persona sulla quale può contare, con la quale si ha sempre voglia di trascorrere del tempo, alla quale si vuole raccontare la propria giornata. Sam le ha appena detto che è un’eroina per lei come Kara è un’eroina per Lena, e insomma - questo vuol pur dire qualcosa. Deve solo riflettere attentamente su che cosa risponderle - deve scriverle un messaggio che le faccia capire che lei prova gli stessi _sentimenti_ , la stessa amicizia, la stessa voglia di trascorrere del tempo insieme e aiutarsi e rischiare.  
   
  
Ma convogliare tutto questo in un solo messaggio è difficile (e non è mai stata così brava con le parole), e Sam le invia un altro messaggio prima che lei possa trovare una risposta a quello precedente.  
  
   
 **Sam - 23.53**  
   
 _O mio dio ho appena avuto un’illuminazione. Non lavori per l’fbi vero?_  
   
  
  
Oh. E così è giunta l’ora di togliersi quel peso di dosso.  
   
  
 **Alex - 23.54**  
   
 _No. Lavoro per un’altra agenzia governativa specializzata in forme di vita aliene. Mi spiace di non avertelo potuto dire prima_  
   
  
  
Di nuovo, la risposta di Sam è immediata. Appare sul suo schermo prima che questo si blocchi dopo l’invio del messaggio, e Alex l’ha letta e ha tirato un sospiro di sollievo prima di rendersi pienamente conto dell’ansia e della tensione che aveva addosso. Dio, Sam è semplicemente fantastica.  
   
  
 **Sam - 23.55**  
   
 _Non importa, sono super contenta che tu me lo dica ora ;)_  
   
  
 **Sam - 23.55**  
   
 _Ahahah ‘Super’, capita??_  
   
  
  
 **Alex - 23.56**  
   
 _E io sono super contenta che tu lo sappia ;)_  
   
  
E poi, perché nonostante non sia brava con i sentimenti e con le parole che esprimono questi  sentimenti a quanto pare questo è il tono della serata - e Sam si merita che lei riesca a comunicarle quanto ci tiene a lei, come amica, Alex continua a scrivere.  
   
  
 **Alex - 23.57**  
   
 _Sono contenta di poter finalmente condividere questa parte della mia vita con te, è quello che fanno le amiche no?_  
   
  
  
 **Sam - 23.58**  
   
 _Mi sono informata, e secondo google è davvero quello che fanno le amiche_  
   
  
  
Un sorriso nasce spontaneo sul suo volto, e Alex si rigira tra le lenzuola, una nuova serenità in corpo. Si mette comoda nel letto prima di rispondere, quel senso di stanchezza ormai dimenticato.  
  
   
 **Alex - 00.01**  
   
 _Se google conferma allora siamo a posto!_  
   
  
  
Sam continua a scriverle per quasi un’ora, e Alex continua a risponderle nonostante le palpebre che iniziano a farsi pesanti e il suo corpo distrutto che ricomincia a chiederle pietà. Quando Sam le augura la buonanotte, dicendole di essersi messa a letto (e scusandosi per l’ora tarda come se ad Alex potesse importare qualcosa di che ora è, quando è con lei che ha trascorso questo tempo)  Alex risponde alla buonanotte, posa il telefono sul comodino e dopo aver trovato la posizione più comoda, finalmente chiude gli occhi.  
  
   
Per un attimo pensa a Kara e a Lena, e all’amicizia che c’è tra loro. Quando la sua attenzione inizia a spostarsi su lei e Sam, e la sua mente inizia a evidenziare somiglianze e differenze, fa di tutto per non pensare a Sam - Sam con solo una maglietta addosso, Sam nella sua camera da letto, Sam sotto le sue coperte colorate, Sam coricata sul suo letto enorme con i cuscini ammucchiati da un lato. (Sam, Sam, Sam.)  
   
  
Per qualche minuto, le pare addirittura di riuscirci.  
  
  
  
  
 


	2. ii

 

* * *

* * *

  
   
  
(aprile)  
   
  
   
“Questo week-end c’è una conferenza a Metropolis -”  
   
  
Sam inizia con queste parole ed un tono di supplica - e tre giorni dopo Alex si ritrova su un aereo (no, non un semplice aereo. Su uno _degli aerei_ privati della L-Corp, perché a quanto pare ne hanno più di uno) diretta a Metropolis per un soggiorno di due giorni. La hostess le offre dello champagne, e nonostante Alex l’abbia vista gettare un’occhiata alle sue scarpe e ai suoi jeans, non fa alcun commento. Alex le è stranamente grata per questo. Si sente già abbastanza fuori luogo così, con il suo giubbotto di pelle e i suoi jeans casual - e fa volentieri a meno di una battuta piccante da parte del personale di volo. (Il disagio diminuisce quando assaggia lo champagne. Dio, i pregi di essere ricchi.) Sam alza lo sguardo dai report che sta leggendo, gli ultimi preparativi prima dell’incontro.  
   
  
“Tutto bene? Ho quasi finito.”  
   
  
Alex annuisce, e si rimette a giocare con il telefono. Sam le lancia un’occhiata divertita, e poco dopo si fa versare dello champagne.  
   
  
  
   
L’hotel in cui ha luogo la conferenza è semplicemente enorme, un palazzo in centro Metropolis, che trasuda grandezza e importanza e -  
   
  
“E vanagloria, ok? E snobbismo. Posso dirlo? È fantastico eh, ma è da snob. Si capisce già dal nome, Olimpo Hotel. Olimpo, la dimora degli dei. Chi dà un nome simile a un hotel?”  
   
  
Sam la fissa per un istante, prima di lanciare uno sguardo divertito al concierge di fronte a loro e ritirare le chiavi delle camere che lui le sta sporgendo. (“Suites,” l’ha corretta Sam qualche minuto prima. Alex preferisce continuare a parlare di camere.)  
   
  
“Vuoi davvero saperlo?”  
   
  
(È ovvio che non voglia saperlo. Era una domanda retorica, non è minimamente interessata alla storia dell’Olimpo Hotel e della famiglia che l’ha costruito. Anzi, è sorpresa che Sam la conosca. Non è cresciuta a Metropolis, dopotutto. Ma magari questo hotel riveste una certa importanza nella storia della città, e Lena gliene ha parlato in qualche occasione. Sì, è probabile.)  
   
  
Ma poi le porte dell’ascensore si chiudono e loro iniziano a salire, e gli occhi di Alex notano una particolare lettera impressa sul tastierino dell’ascensore. Sam incrocia il suo sguardo e inizia a ridere divertita.  
   
  
“Impressionante disponibilità di capitale, senso di grandiosità e ossessione per i nomi greci - chi se non i Luthor?”  
   
  
(Alex capisce perché la conferenza ha scelto questo hotel come location.)  
   
  
  
\--  
   
  
  
La sua stanza (“Suite, Alex. A Lena verrebbe un colpo se ti sentisse chiamarla stanza”) è immensa, ben più spaziosa del suo appartamento, e dotata di ogni genere di comodità. Alex è impressionata, al punto da scrivere un messaggio a Lena per complimentarsi del buon gusto in fatto di hotel della sua famiglia. La risposta di Lena non si fa attendere.  
   
  
 _Lena - 12.07_  
 _Siete al 27simo piano giusto? Entra nel bagno_  
   
  
E così Alex scopre una stanza con luci regolabili in colore e intensità, un televisore e una vasca idromassaggio (immensa, anche quella, perché è ovvio). Un messaggio veloce a Sam, e Alex ha deciso che è qui che trascorrerà l’intero pomeriggio.  
   
  
 _(Sam - 12.25_  
 _L’hai già provata?? Oh mio dio, io ci sono rimasta delle ore la prima volta. Goditela! Ci risentiamo più tardi!)_  
   
  
  
  
Sam bussa alla sua porta verso le sei, e insieme decidono di scendere al ristorante al piano terra per cena. Sam le racconta degli incontri appena conclusi, delle due ricercatrici a cui la L-Corp è interessata e a cui lei dovrà proporre un contratto prima che qualche altra multinazionale lo faccia, del discorso che dovrà tenere domani. È appassionata, è chiaro, ma Alex non ha problemi ad individuare quella traccia di nervosismo e di ansia che trapela dalle sue parole, dal modo in cui muove la mani, dalle sue espressioni facciali.  
   
  
(Ma tace. A volte, come con la rosa rossa al centro del loro tavolo per due, come le candele accese e l’atmosfera romantica, è meglio fingere di non notare.)  
   
  
Per il resto della cena, Alex le parla di Ruby, e di Kara e Lena, e Sam sorride e quella traccia di preoccupazione svanisce.  
   
  
  
   
“È la prima volta che la L-Corp, e la LuthorCorp, prima, manda a questa conferenza qualcuno che non è un Luthor. È sempre venuto Lionel Luthor, ha tenuto lui per anni il discorso di chiusura. E poi ha iniziato a venire Lex Luthor. E Lena. Lei l’ha fatto tre volte.”  
   
  
Glielo dice in ascensore - e Alex ragiona che esistono luoghi più appropriati in cui discuterne. Così, quando l’ascensore si apre al ventisettesimo piano, Alex invita Sam nella sua suite e le offre un bicchiere di un vino rosso di cui, in tutta onestà, non sa leggere il nome.  
   
  
Sam ridacchia divertita, come fa ogni volta che Alex si comporta in modo così esagerato, ma accetta il bicchiere e si siede sul divano. Alex si siede al suo fianco.  
   
  
“Hai il discorso con te?” Le chiede, e Sam annuisce. “Vuoi che lo riguardiamo insieme un’ultima volta? Solo una. Puoi leggerlo a me esattamente come lo vorresti leggere domani, con le pause ad effetto e tutto il resto, e io posso suggerirti dei cambiamenti, se mi sembra il caso - e tu potresti provare un’ultima volta quella nuova versione. E se invece non mi sembrerà opportuno cambiarlo, avrai il tuo discorso, e saprai come leggerlo, e potrai tranquillizzarti. Che ne dici?”  
   
  
Sam annuisce, di nuovo. “Dico che è un’ottima idea,” le risponde, mentre estrae dalla borsa un plico di fogli.  
   
  
“Vai, mettiti lì al centro.”  
   
  
E così Sam si alza, si sposta di fronte al divano, e dopo essersi schiarita la gola inizia a leggere.  
   
  
  
   
“È perfetto,” le dice Alex venti minuti dopo, e le porge il bicchiere di vino. “Sei per-sei stata perfetta.”  
  
   
“Sei sicura?”  
   
  
“Sono più che sicura.” (E Alex deve ripeterglielo sette volte, ma alla fine Sam se ne convince.) “E ora via dalla mia suite, c’è un episodio di ‘Orange is the New Black’ in TV e tu hai bisogno di riposarti per domani.”  
   
  
“Ma sono appena le nove!” Sam è inorridita e assolutamente decisa a non muoversi.  
   
  
“E allora? Domani ti devi svegliare presto.”  
   
  
“Alex. Fammi spazio su quel divano.” (E Alex non inizia ad arrossire solo perché Sam ha tirato fuori la sua voce da donna in posizione di potere.)  
   
  
“No.”  
   
  
“Alex.”  
   
  
“No.”  
   
  
“Alex.”  
   
  
Al terzo _Alex_ (accompagnato da sguardo supplichevole e da labbra imbronciate), Alex cede. (Vorrebbe dire che si pente di aver ceduto venti minuti più tardi, quando Alex e Piper iniziano a fare sesso in un bagno, ma nonostante le sue mani sudate e le sue orecchie rosse non è così.)  
   
  
(“Andrà tutto bene,” le ripete prima di accompagnarla alla porta. Sam le sorride, la ringrazia, ed esce.)  
  
  
   
\--  
   
  
  
“Come hai fatto a -”  
   
  
“Shh, non farti sentire. Non devo attirare troppo l’attenzione.”  
   
  
Ha impiegato quasi cinque minuti per riuscire a capire come intrufolarsi dietro le quinte senza l’apposito pass. Per sua fortuna, c’è un motivo se è diventata un’agente DEO, e alla prima occasione utile è riuscita a rubare un pass e entrare.  
   
  
Sam lancia un’occhiata al pass che si è appesa al collo, ma scuote la testa divertita.  
   
  
“Per quanto io non condoni il furto, sono felice che tu sia qui - signor Manett. Devi aggiornare la tua foto però, sei molto più femminile nella realtà.”  
   
  
“Ah, ah. Ma come sei divertente. Uh, una guardia. Fingi di parlare con me di cose legate al tuo microfono.”  
   
  
Tutto sommato, non hanno molto tempo per loro (tra gli ultimi ritocchi al trucco, e le indicazioni del vero tecnico del suono) ma Alex non si pente di essersi intrufolata.  
   
  
Quando Sam è sul punto di salire sul palco, Alex le stringe la mano e le sorride.  
   
  
“Andrà bene,” le dice. E spera che Sam ci creda tanto quanto ci crede lei.  
   
  
(Quando Sam inizia a parlare, Alex recita le prime battute insieme a lei. “Cinque anni fa, ero in questo stesso hotel, ad un’altra edizione di questa stessa conferenza, seduta su una di queste stesse sedie su cui oggi sedete voi.” Ma poi una guardia inizia a lanciarle strane occhiate, e Alex deve correre ai ripari.)  
   
  
  
   
“I miei complimenti.” Alex glielo dice girando un leccalecca alla fragola nella mano, e Sam lo afferra e lo scarta in un istante. “Il tuo preferito, mi sono ricordata.”  
   
  
“Non dovevi.” Sam ha le lacrime agli occhi. Alex spera che siano dalla gioia. (Non le piace fare piangere le donne. Per niente.) “Non ti ho trovata quando sono tornata dietro le quinte.”  
  
   
“Eh no, ho rischiato di essere scoperta. E così sono tornata tra i comuni mortali, in fondo alla sala. Ho trascorso gli ultimi venti minuti a discorrere con un giornalista che era convinto che tu fossi Supergirl. È stato divertente.”  
   
  
“Oh Dio, lo immagino.”  
   
  
“E tu, hai fatto tutto quello che dovevi fare?”  
   
  
“Mhm, ho assunto quelle ricercatrici di cui ti parlavo. E mi sono assicurata alcuni finanziamenti statali piuttosto cospicui. E credo di aver rassicurato gli investitori circa le nostre intenzioni future.”  
   
  
“E hai recitato il tuo discorso magnificamente. Una vittoria su tutti i fronti, insomma,” commenta Alex.  
   
  
“E ci ho pure guadagnato un leccalecca!” Sam lo dice scherzando, e il suo sorriso è contagioso. “Torniamo nella suite per un’ultima visita alla vasca idromassaggio? La partenza è programmata per le 15, se ti va bene.”  
   
  
Alex non può far altro che annuire - la sua attenzione interamente rivolta alla vasca.  
   
  
  
(Tre ore più tardi, stanno sorseggiando un bicchiere di champagne a bordo dell’aereo. Alex lancia un’occhiata a Sam, e non può fare a meno di sorridere. Ha ai piedi un paio di converse sgualcite ma visibilmente nuove, una camicia a quadretti completamente abbottonata e un paio di jeans che Alex non le ha mai visto prima addosso. La hostess fissa Alex, vestita come all’andata, e poi Sam - e non commenta. Quando si allontana, Sam si volta verso di lei e le fa l’occhiolino.)   
   
  
  
   
<<   
   
  
  
(maggio)  
   
  
  
  
Alex aspetta che siano le undici di sera prima di chiamare Kara. (Dal tono di voce con cui risponde al telefono, sua sorella non è troppo contenta di ricevere una sua chiamata a quell’ora.)  
   
  
“Ho una domanda,” esordisce senza mezzi termini non appena Kara accetta la chiamata con uno sbuffo.  
   
  
“E questa domanda non poteva aspettare fino a domani mattina?” Ribatte Kara in un attimo, e onestamente Alex si sentirebbe un po’ di più in colpa se solo Kara non fosse un’aliena che non necessita di otto ore di sonno a notte per non avere le borse sotto agli occhi la mattina successiva - e se questa non fosse la loro ormai classica routine ogni volta che una delle due chiama l’altra dopo le dieci di sera. “ Non che non mi faccia piacere sentire la mia cara sorellona, ma ho appena evacuato una palazzina che ha preso fuoco e ho i capelli che puzzano e un’immensa voglia di farmi una doccia e mettermi a dormire.”  
   
  
Alex lo sa. Nonostante non fosse il suo turno al DEO J’onn l’ha aggiornata via messaggio circa i movimenti di Supergirl quella sera - una rapina a mano armata in una banca, una sparatoria nella zona industriale e l’incendio di quel palazzo. Alex non ha dubbi che Kara sia vicina all’essere esausta e non veda l’ora di buttarsi a letto e di chiudere gli occhi in attesa che l’indomani sorga il sole.  
   
  
“Sarò breve,” le promette, e dati i rumori provenienti dal telefono Alex immagina che Kara si sia seduta sul divano e abbia iniziato a sgranocchiare patatine (al formaggio - è pronta a scommettere). “Ma ho un dubbio che mi sta mangiando viva e o te ne parlo o lo affogo nel whiskey, e ho pensato che in quanto sorella premurosa tu preferissi la prima opzione.”  
   
  
“Mmh, ricatto emotivo,” scherza Kara, a metà boccone, e nonostante non possa vedere il suo volto, Alex è sicura che stia sorridendo (e che abbia patatine sparse ovunque sul divano). “Le tue tecniche di manipolazione migliorano di giorno in giorno.”  
   
  
E in tutta onestà, una parte non così piccola di Alex vorrebbe che fosse così. Preferirebbe di gran lunga che quella sua introduzione fosse una chiara esagerazione, giustificata dall’intenzione di convincere Kara ad ascoltarla a tutti i costi. (E invece.)  
   
  
“Nessuna manipolazione, Kara. Semplice constatazione della realtà. Questa è davvero una situazione in cui non c’è altra opzione oltre a te e la bottiglia,” ammette a voce bassa, imbarazzo evidente nella sua voce. (Si augura che Kara sia troppo stanca per individuarlo, o troppo immersa nel cibo - ma forse dovrebbe darle più credito.)  
   
  
“Nemmeno Sam? Lei è molto più brava di me a rispondere a certe domande. E Lena mi ha detto che oggi doveva lavorare fino a tardi per non so quale affare con Pechino, quindi le probabilità di trovarla sveglia a quest’ora sono molto alte. Non che io non voglia aiutarti eh,” si affretta ad aggiungere . Come se Alex potesse anche solo sospettarlo. “È che per essere un’esperta in finanze e piani di ripresa economica Sam ha un certo dono con i discorsi motivazionali e le domande amletiche.”  
   
  
(E ce l’ha davvero. Purtroppo -)  
   
  
“Purtroppo no.” Ammette Alex rassegnata. “Per una volta, questa non è una domanda che posso fare a lei.”  
   
  
 _Decisamente no_. E poi, in parte perché Kara non le ha ancora risposto e in (ben più grande) parte perché Alex ci sta rimuginando sopra da giorni ed è finalmente arrivata al punto in cui le è stato possibile condensare tutti i suoi dubbi e le sue perplessità in qualcosa di molto simile ad una domanda grammaticalmente sensata ed accettabile e ora che questa domanda è formata nella sua testa non può ( _non può davvero_ ) tirarsi indietro e non cercare una risposta e fingere che la sua vita sia esattamente come era prima ( _prima_ che Ruby le mettesse questo tarlo nella testa - _prima_ che Sam facesse quella battuta sul programmare le vacanze insieme - _prima_ che l’insegnante di Ruby la scambiasse per sua madre) - per tutte queste ragioni e per altre ancora, Alex ignora le rituali lamentele di sua sorella e decide di dare concretezza ai suoi dubbi.  
   
  
  
“Pensi che io e Sam ci comportiamo come due amiche?”  
   
  
(Non può fare a meno di rabbrividire, dopo aver parlato. E di tirare un sospiro di sollievo, perché finalmente è lì, reale, quasi palpabile nella sua semplice forma interrogativa - quel magma di emozioni e sentimenti e speranze e paure che l’ha tenuta sveglia questi ultimi tre giorni. È meno terrificante, ora che è lì fuori.)  
   
  
Kara, dal canto suo, impiega qualche secondo per riprendersi e rispondere alla sua domanda. (Alex non può biasimarla per questo.)  
   
  
“Co-cosa?”  
   
  
“Ti ho chiesto se pensi che io e Sam ci-”  
   
  
“Oh, oh.. Quindi me l’hai chiesto davvero.. Mi hai dav-non l’ho solo immaginato, non sono stata io a capire male.”  
   
  
“Beh, hai un super udito, per quanto io odi chiamarlo così. È un po’ difficile per te capire male.” Alex le risponde con un tono volutamente freddo, la voce bassa. Dopotutto, fingersi distaccati è sempre il modo migliore di affrontare una conversazione alla quale si è estremamente interessati. (Così le hanno insegnato i tuoi anni di liceo, dopotutto.)  
   
  
“È che non mi aspettavo una domanda del genere. Mi immaginavo che, che ne so, mi chiedessi se mi andava di andare al cinema a vedere un film dell’orrore o cose così. Non che mi chiedessi se tu e Sam vi comportate da amiche. Insomma,” Kara prende un respiro profondo, prima di alzare e allargare le braccia e riabbassarle velocemente. “Che domanda è? Siete amiche, è ovvio che vi comportiate da amiche.”  
   
  
“Mhm, mhm.” Nonostante l’assoluta convinzione di sua sorella, Alex non è ancora pronta a lasciar perdere la discussione - non dopo aver impiegato così tanto tempo per venire a patti con se stessa e trovare il coraggio di anche solo introdurre questo argomento. Per sua fortuna, Kara non ha ancora esaurito le rassicurazioni.  
   
  
“Tutte le cose che fai con Sam sono normali. Sono cose da amiche. Buone amiche. Che poi è quello che siete. Non c’è niente di strano.”  
   
  
“Lo penso anch’io,” annuisce Alex, appoggiandosi ad una sedia con il fianco.  
   
  
“Ecco. Come per me e Lena. Tu e Sam siete come noi due, e fate le cose che facciamo noi.”  
   
  
“E voi siete amiche.”  
   
  
“Infatti. Ce-certo che siamo amiche. Insomma, non fate niente di strano.. Vi vedete due o tre sera a settimana, come noi. E due o tre volte la settimana mangiate pranzo insieme.”  
  
   
“E Sam e Ruby hanno dei vestiti a casa mia. E io ho dei vestiti da loro.” Precisa Alex. Non sa esattamente perché, ma le sembra necessario aggiungere questo particolare.  
   
  
“Normale. È lo stesso per me e Lena. Io ho addirittura due spazzolini a casa sua.” (Oh, bene. Bene. È rassicurante sentire queste parole, iniziava seriamente a pensare che fosse strano avere il proprio spazzolino a casa di Sam. E un pigiama.)  
   
  
“E ho accompagnato Sam ad alcuni incontri di lavoro e ad alcuni gala, ma l’hai fatto anche tu.”  
   
  
“Perché è quello che fanno le amiche! Ci sono quando serve!”  
   
  
“Infatti..”  
   
  
Kara sembra molto convinta della sua posizione, e le sembra altrettanto desiderosa di trasferire parte di questa convinzione in lei, perché dopo un attimo di silenzio inizia a parlare in quel tono che assume quando vuole _veramente_ convincere il suo interlocutore della correttezza della sua posizione - e semplicemente non smette più. (Alex la lascia continuare per qualche minuto. È una buona sorella, dopotutto. E non le dispiacerebbe uscire da questa conversazione con un po’ della sicurezza di sua sorella.)  
   
  
“Vedi? È come ti dicevo io.. Voi siete amiche, e fate cose da amiche, e chi se ne frega se magari qualcuno alle vostre spalle fa delle scommesse su quando vi fidanzerete o se ti chiedono quand’è che metterai l’anello al dito o se fanno delle battute sull’andare a letto col capo o se ti chiamano ‘signora Luthor’ - solo perché arrivate a lavoro insieme tutte le mattine e ogni tanto magari invece di guardarla negli occhi le guardi le tette e una volta, una volta sola!, le hai toccato il sedere e -”  
   
  
(Ma quando è troppo, è troppo.)  
   
  
“Kara?”  
   
  
“Sì?”  
   
  
“Stavamo parlando di me e Sam.”  
   
  
“Oh, giusto, sì. Giusto. Mi sono persa un attimo. Sai, la foga del momento, l’enfasi della giornalista che è in me.”  
   
  
“Mhm mhm.”  
   
  
“Già. Scusa se sono partita per la tangente. Spero di-spero di averti aiutata, però..”  
   
  
“L’hai fatto, come sempre.” Alex non può fare a meno di rassicurarla - ma non sta mentendo. Kara l’ha aiutata con i suoi dubbi, come sempre.  
   
  
“Quindi è a posto?”  
   
  
“Sì, Kara. È a posto,” le risponde - pronta a chiudere la conversazione e a permettere a sua sorella di concedersi una più che meritata doccia e di mettersi a letto. Anche Supergirl ha bisogno di un po’ di riposo. “Mi hai aiutata davvero, e ora tocca a me aiutare te, e lasciarti riposare!”  
   
  
“Ne possiamo riparlare domani, se ti va. Davanti a caffè e ciambelle, magari!”  
   
  
“Beh, ovviamente non posso che dire di sì al cibo! Ma per il resto sono a posto così.. Insomma, mi hai confermato che è come pensavo anche io. Siamo amiche. Va bene così.”  
   
  
  
  
 _Siamo amiche. Siamo amiche._  
   
  
Alex se lo ripete mentre lei e Kara si salutano e si danno appuntamento per l’indomani, mentre si lava i denti e si cambia indossando il pigiama (pantaloncini corti grigi e canotta bianca - perché l’altro pigiama è a casa di Sam ora), mentre si infila sotto le coperte e mette il telefono in carica.  
   
  
 _Siamo amiche._  
   
  
Se lo ripete mentre chiude gli occhi e cerca di dormire. Se lo ripete quando si rigira nel letto, quando inizia a pensare a Sam e a Ruby e all’ultimo messaggio che Sam le ha mandato poche ore prima.  
   
  
 _Siamo amiche._  
   
  
Se lo ripete - e ad ogni ripetizione, ne è più convinta.  
   
  
Vorrebbe solo riuscire a ripetere con convinzione anche l’altra parte - e dire che _Siamo amiche. E va bene così._  
   
  
  
(Tre giorni dopo, CatCoMagazine pubblica un articolo firmato Kara Danvers - _10 segni per capire che tra te e la tua BBF è amore_. Il giorno dopo, CatCoMagazine pubblica un altro articolo firmato Kara Danvers - _Da amicizia a amore. Un viaggio in cinque tappe._  
Alex legge entrambi gli articoli cinque volte - e poi cancella la cronologia del suo PC.)  
   
  
(Dopo l’uscita del secondo articolo, Sam le manda un messaggio - _Kara e lena?? <3 <3 ho sempre pensato che ci fosse qualcosa tra loro! quali amiche si comportano così?_  
Alex lo legge appena prima di entrare al DEO - e l’occhiataccia che le lancia J’onn la dice lunga su dove è andata la sua immaginazione.)  
   
  
  
<<   
   
  
  
(giugno)  
  
  
   
Alex ha organizzato tutto. Ci ha impiegato quindici giorni, sette ore e ventisette minuti, ma per giovedì sera ha un piano estremamente dettagliato salvato su un file sul suo PC, sotto il nome ‘Il piano’ (perché non ha mai avuto moltissima fantasia), letto e approvato da Kara, James e Lena. Il piano è suddiviso in sette fasi successive, ciascuna delle quali a sua volta associata ad ulteriori passi intermedi, orari di inizio e di fine e piano B nel caso in cui fosse necessario cambiare qualche dettaglio in corso d’opera. (Alex è piuttosto orgogliosa di sé, se deve essere sincera.)  
   
  
Mette in atto la prima fase quella sera stessa - con un semplice messaggio che le è costato quarantacinque minuti del suo tempo - e quando il suo telefono si illumina con una risposta e Alex gli lancia una nervosa occhiata veloce, non può che sorridere come un’ossessa. Il primo passo è fatto - e ora tutto ciò che deve fare è aspettare che arrivi sabato sera.  
   
  
( Alex [21.45] - _Hei Sam, ti andrebbe di cenare insieme sabato? Stavo pensando al l Palace, verso le 8?_  
   
  
Sam [21.51] - _Ma certo! Mi farebbe molto, molto piacere!_ )  
   
   
  
\--  
   
  
   
Sam la chiama mentre sta scendendo nel garage del DEO, pronta a salire sulla moto e tornare a casa dopo la fine del suo turno. Alex ha a malapena il tempo di accettare la chiamata e salutare, prima che Sam inizi a parlare, entusiasta.  
   
  
“Ce l’ho fatta Alex! Oh mio Dio, finalmente! Hanno accettato, hanno firmato!”  
   
Alex impiega un paio di secondi per realizzare di che cosa stia parlando, finché non ricorda che Sam è stata impegnata in una lunga trattativa nelle ultime settimane e che quel pomeriggio aveva una riunione con il CEO della compagnia che la L-Corp aveva intenzione di acquistare.  
  
   
“Ce l’hai fatta! Ne ero sicura!”  
   
  
“Oh Dio Alex, non hai idea di quanto sono sollevata.. Sono contentissima, questa cavolo di trattativa mi ha tenuta sveglia per settimane!”  
   
  
“Credimi, lo so! Ho perso il conto di quanti messaggi mi hai mandato alle tre di notte perché non riuscivi a dormire.. L’hai già detto a Lena?”  
   
  
“Oh, no, non ancora. È una news dell’ultimissima ora, la riunione è appena finita e ho pensato di chiamare prima te..”  
   
  
Oh. Alex è commossa. Sam ha chiamato lei prima di Lena - ha pensato a lei prima di pensare a quella che è letteralmente la proprietaria della compagnia per cui lavora.  
   
  
“Sono veramente contenta per te, Sam. È stato un grande colpo..”  
   
  
“Oh sì. E tra l’altro, stavo pensando - ti andrebbe di festeggiare, stasera? Con me e Ruby.. Anticipiamo la cena di domani sera, possiamo andare in centro e cercare un tavolo in una delle pizzerie lì vicino - non so, tipo verso le 7.30? So che una pizza non è quello che avevi in mente per domani, ma lo sai come è fatta Ruby, e avrei voglia di festeggiare senza organizzare chi sa che cosa..”  
   
  
Il piano è l’unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare - le passa di fronte agli occhi, con le sue 18.000 parole salvate su Word, i quindici giorni, sette ore e quarantacinque minuti che le è costato - e per un istante Alex considera la possibilità di rinunciare all’invito di Sam, di inventare una scusa - qualunque cosa pur di mantenere in vita il piano, pur di avere una possibilità. (Non può continuare a procrastinare. Non può continuare a pensare _Domani, domani, glielo dirò domani_ e vedere quel domani non arrivare mai.) Ma poi -  
   
  
“Allora, ti va?”  
   
  
Sam glielo chiede con un filo di voce - e come può Alex dirle di no? Come può rinunciare ad oggi - solo per la remota eventualità di un domani? Ha posticipato così tante volte - una in più non farà alcuna differenza.  
   
  
“Ma che domande fai, ovvio che mi va!”  
   
  
Sam le risponde con un “Sì!” che le fa tremare le ginocchia. Dio, l’effetto che le fa quella donna è imbarazzante. (E come diavolo ha fatto a non capirlo prima? Come ha fatto a non rendersi conto, per mesi, di essere innamorata di lei? Forse J’onn non ha tutti i torti quando le dice che è un’idiota.)  
   
   
  
   
Arriva a casa Arias un’ora dopo, i capelli ancora umidi dopo la doccia veloce, una bottiglia di rosso e un semplice mazzo di rose bianche in mano (è stata una scelta dell’ultimo minuto. Il fioraio le ha lanciato un’occhiataccia quando è entrata nel negozio due minuti prima della chiusura, e le ha giurato di non avere più nessuna rosa rossa. Alex non è del tutto sicura che fosse la verità). Sam e Ruby sono già vestite, pronte per uscire - e Sam sorride quando Alex le porge i fiori e la bottiglia.  
   
  
“I fiori per le congratulazioni, e la bottiglia per un’altra sera,” le spiega, alzando le spalle in un chiaro segno di nonchalance. (O meglio, Alex spera che sia chiaro. In realtà ha impegnato dieci minuti a scegliere la bottiglia, e l’intero viaggio dal fioraio a lì a chiedersi se non fosse esagerato presentarsi con un mazzo di fiori.)  
   
  
Ma Sam scuote la testa, facendole segno di entrare in casa.  
   
  
“Non dovevi Alex. Sei sempre troppo gentile con me..” Alex la segue in cucina, la osserva posare la bottiglia sul tavolo e aprire l’anta di un mobile per prendere un vaso in cui mettere i fiori. “Ma la bottiglia potrebbe essere già per stasera, dopo il ristorante, che ne dici? Se non lavori domani ovviamente.”  
   
  
“Inizio a mezzogiorno,” le risponde con un sorriso. “Quindi direi di sì.”  
   
  
È Ruby a richiamarle alla realtà, urlando dal salotto. “Allora, ci siete? Venite? Ho fame!”  
   
  
“A quanto pare non ho fatto un bel lavoro nell’insegnarle le buone maniere,” borbotta Sam voltandosi verso di lei, ma un attimo dopo posa il vaso sul tavolo e fa segno ad Alex di incamminarsi verso l’uscita. “Andiamo! Destinazione pizza!”  
   
  
  
   
La prima pizzeria è piena, e la seconda non ha un tavolo libero fino alle otto e mezza di sera. Quando entrano nella terza pizzeria e il cameriere le informa che dovranno attendere altri dieci minuti per un tavolo, Sam e Alex si guardano un istante negli occhi prima di decidere.  
   
  
“Asporto?”  
   
   
  
   
Quindici minuti più tardi stanno passeggiando lungo il perimetro di National Hero Park, una confezione con i tranci di pizza e un paio di lattine di coca-cola tra le mani. Ruby sta ingoiando un trancio di pizza dopo l’altro, mentre Sam le ricorda di non abbuffarsi e scuote la testa ad ogni nuovo boccone. Alex cammina al loro fianco, sorridendo e scuotendo la testa con lei ogni volta che incrocia lo sguardo di Sam.  
   
  
“Alex, dille qualcosa anche tu. Ormai ascolta più te di me!”  
   
  
“No, no. Non voglio immischiarmi. Aprirò bocca solo per mangiare..”  
   
  
Ruby sorride e le batte il cinque. “Passiamo davanti alla statua di Supergirl?” chiede loro, e come possono rispondere di no a una richiesta simile?  
   
   
  
\--  
   
  
  
Tornano a casa Arias un’ora e mezza più tardi, e Alex si ferma di fronte all’ingresso, pronta a salutare e tornare a casa. Ma Sam la guarda con uno sguardo interrogativo, inclinando la testa di lato come per cercare di capire perché non sta entrando con loro.  
   
  
“La serata non è certo finita agente,” le dice - e no, non sono farfalle quelle che sente muoversi nello stomaco. “Ma per te sì!” aggiunge melodrammatica guardando Ruby. “Domani pomeriggio hai la partita di calcio, e come pensi di segnare se ti si chiudono le palpebre?”  
  
   
Alex sente Ruby borbottare mentre si toglie le scarpe ed entra in casa, ma un paio di minuti più tardi ha addosso il pigiama e ha dato ad entrambe la buonanotte.  
  
   
“Allora, apriamo il rosso?”  
   
  
“Sperando che sia buono!”  
   
   
  
  
Mezz’ora più tardi la bottiglia è sul tavolino del salotto, vuota. Alex è seduta in un angolo del divano, le gambe distese e intrecciate con quelle di Sam.  
   
  
“Wow. Era buono eccome. Sei stata gentile a portarlo.. E premurosa..”  
   
  
“Oh. Ehm, grazie. Sì, grazie.”  
   
  
E forse è l’alcool (deve essere l’alcool, non c’è nessuna altra valida spiegazione - ha fatto una visita oculistica poche settimane fa) ma Sam le sembra più vicina. Si sta avvicinando? È così ubriaca?  
   
  
“Sei sempre molto premurosa..”  
   
  
Oh Dio, sì - si sta avvicinando. Le loro gambe non sono più intrecciate, e Sam ha spostato le sue ed è seduta al suo fianco ora. E la sta guardando negli occhi, e sta posando una mano sul suo ginocchio e Alex deve rispondere. Deve aprire bocca e dire un paio di parole dotate di senso e deve assolutamente evitare di comportarsi come una ragazzina alla prima cotta gay.  
   
  
“Beh, ehm.. Sì, sì. Perché sei una mia amica,” sono le parole che escono dalla sua bocca - perché a quanto pare riesce a gestire alieni grandi tre volte lei ma non una donna a meno di cinquanta centimetri di distanza. Sam sembra trovare divertente la sua risposta, perché abbozza un sorriso e le si avvicina ulteriormente, con un’aria che in altre circostanza Alex descriverebbe quasi cospiratoria.  
   
  
“Ah sì?” Le chiede con un filo di voce. Un filo molto, molto sexy di voce. (Dio, Alex adora la sua voce. È così calda e profonda ed espressiva. E le fa un certo effetto, soprattutto quando Sam è così vicina.) “Sono una tua amica?”  
   
  
“Sì..” Le risponde borbottando, la speranza di mantenere quel briciolo di dignità che ancora possedeva ormai svanita. “Una-un’amica..”  
   
  
Sam la fissa per qualche istante - e Alex non può che chiedersi se ha sbagliato, se ha detto qualche parola di troppo, se ha rivelato inavvertitamente in qualche maniera i suoi sentimenti, perché quello sguardo - Alex non lo hai mai visto prima. Sam ha una mano sul suo ginocchio, e l’altra ha appena preso possesso di un ciuffo dei suoi capelli, lo sta rigirando tra le dita con una lentezza esasperante. E i suoi occhi rimangono fissi sui suoi, per un secondo, e poi due, e tre. Alex è pronta ad interrompere il silenzio, ma ancora una volta Sam la sorprende.  
   
  
“Solo quello? Solo.. Solo un’amica? O..”  
   
  
“..o?” Non sta succedendo. Non può essere vero. Deve aver capito male, deve aver frainteso la domanda(ma quante interpretazioni possono essere trovate ad una frase simile?), perché non è possibile che Sam le abbia appena chiesto quello che lei crede che le abbia appena chiesto. (Il suo cervello sta facendo le capriole in aria. È un arcobaleno di colori.)  
   
  
“Stavo pensando.. Magari, magari sono qualcosa di più.. Di solo un’amica.”  
   
  
Oh Dio. L’ha detto. Sam l’ha detto. Alex ha impiegato due giorni a scrivere il discorso con cui avrebbe dichiarato i suoi sentimenti e Sam ha bevuto tre bicchieri di vino e le ha chiesto se prova qualcosa per lei. Alex è nel panico. Fa quello che fa sempre quando è nel panico - abbassa lo sguardo, diventa rossa e borbotta.  
   
  
“Di più? Mi-mi chiedi se sei di-di più, tu per me?”  
   
  
Sam cerca di nuovo i suoi occhi prima di rispondere. Sta sorridendo, ma Alex può vedere il nervosismo dietro quel sorriso. “Uh uh. Magari.. Perché tu lo sei, per me. Più di un’amica, intendo dire..”  
   
  
“Sì?”  
   
  
Questa volta Alex non distoglie lo sguardo, perché non vuole perdersi un istante. Vuole vedere Sam avvicinarsi ancora di più, vedere i suoi occhi che si abbassano sulle sue labbra, vedere il sorriso che cresce, le labbra che si arricciano.  
   
  
“Sì.. Posso?”  
   
  
Alex le risponde sporgendosi in avanti, annullando le distanze. (La bacia - e spera che le sue labbra sappiano esprimere tutti i sentimenti a cui la sua mente non sa dare forma.)  
   
  
( _Sei tu. Sei qui. Tutto, possiamo avere tutto._ )  
   
   
  
\--  
   
  
  
“Avevo un piano,” le dice tra i baci. “Te lo giuro!”  
   
  
Sam non pare convinta, perché non fa altro che alzare un sopracciglio, inclinare la testa di lato, e poi continuare a baciarle il collo. “Adoro il tuo profumo..”  
   
  
“Te lo giuro, domani.. Te l’avrei confessato domani.. Avevo programmato tutto..”  
   
  
“Mhm mhm, e io sono un’aliena..”  
   
  
(Alex ha ogni intenzione di insistere - ma Sam le morde il lobo dell’orecchio e improvvisamente non ha più molta voglia di parlare.)  
   
  
  
\--  
   
  
  
Alex si sveglia in un letto che non è il suo, con addosso un pigiama che è suo ma che profuma di un altro ammorbidente, con un braccio attorno alla vita e dei lunghi capelli castani che le solleticano la schiena.  
  
  
E Ruby ad un metro da lei.  
   
  
“Ciao Alex. Finalmente! Pancakes?”  
   
   
  
 

* * *

* * *

  
   
   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ho scritto e riscritto il finale almeno tre volte, e non sono ancora del tutto soddisfatta del risultato, ma c'est la vie. spero che vi sia piaciuto!


End file.
